Hot cold snow
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Caesar and Joseph hang out in the snow. Joseph does something he shouldn't have done. (Written for a sentence meme on tumblr)


**Hot cold snow**

If there was something that Caesar hated, it was the cold. So it was understandable that he felt really uncomfortable at St. Moritz.

He really missed Italy's warmer weather; still, he hadn't been able to refuse Jojo's request for a walking.

\- If you move, you'll warm up-, the Englishman had said, but that wasn't the real reason why Caesar had agreed: some time ago, and he still hadn't understand how and why, he had realised that he had fallen for that hothead idiot.

He would have used every excuse to stay alone with him and, who knew, maybe he would have been able to confess.

* * *

\- Why did I say "yes" to you, _dannazione_! It's cold!-, he later said, trembling from the head to the feet and regretting his decision.

\- Come on!-, the other cherished, - it's not bad, look at all this beautiful snow!-, he added, looking around with an enthusiast expression on his face.

He was so cute; Caesar couldn't help but find him cute. That scene also reminded him about the first time he saw snow in Italy, which was a very rare event. He was a kid and he was so surprised when he woke up and saw the streets completely blank.

\- Hey Caesar! Look!-, Joseph said, snapping the Italian back to reality.

Caesar turned around to look at him and he absolutely didn't like what he had seen.

He took few steps behind, distancing himself from Jojo, a look of pure terror on his face.

\- D-don't do it, Jojo-, he warned, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

\- Do what?-, the brunette asked with a fake angelic expression.

\- You know what-, Caesar answered.

\- Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit! - he shouted, angry, as Joseph did the worse thing he could have done: throwing a snowball at Caesar.

\- _Vaffanculo, Jojo_!-, the blond cursed, forgetting that Joseph didn't understand Italian.

\- _Mi hai anche bagnato la maglietta, stronzo_!-, he continued, even angrier.

Jojo had no idea about what he had said, but he was quite certain that they weren't nice things. He almost felt bad for his poor friend. Almost.

However, he wasn't so bad to leave him like that, so he took off his jacket at gave it to Caesar.

\- Aren't you cold?-, he asked, surprised by Jojo's kindness.

\- Naaah, I'm too hot to feel cold- he answered, grinning.

If he hadn't looked so cute Caesar would have slapped him for that, instead he took him by the hand and started heading back.

\- You won't stand a chance against Wamuu if you catch a cold-, he said.

\- How sweet of you, my little Caesar, I didn't know you cared!- the other teased, but he was actually happy and... flattered?

\- Shut up!-, the blonde cut off. He really didn't like that attitude, it made him feel so... weak.

* * *

When they arrived, Joseph insisted to help Caesar warm up. They stayed near the fireplace with a blanket on their shoulder; they were really close but it wasn't uncomfortable.

They talked for a bit, but it felt like ruining the atmosphere so they stopped; then Joseph fell asleep and he unconsciously cuddled up again Caesar, who tried his best to not wake him up, enjoying that little moment of peace.

He still hated the snow, but it had his perks.

* * *

**Author's note: **hi! Thanks for reading this short thing, I hope you've enjoyed it!

I wrote it for a sentence meme on tumblr and I'm very happy about how I did. I have this headcanon that Caesar speaks Italian very often but he limits it for only swears or few words, but when he's angry he completely forgets to translate the things he says, so he often ends up doing monologues that Joseph doesn't understand (because, let's face it, Joseph is the most likely cause of Caesar's anger in almost every situation), and the fact that I'm Italian too makes writing it easier.

If you're wondering, "dannazione" means damn it, "vaffanculo, Jojo" fuck you, Jojo, "mi hai anche bagnato la maglietta, stronzo" you even soaked my shirt, dick.

Well, that's all for now, see you next time! **\- Feeldespair**


End file.
